lovebirds
by footballangel
Summary: Danny and Sam are both 16 and have a secret that they have been hiding from each other only Tucher knows what they are. if you know who writting freak is she helped!thanks
1. where is Sam

Danny was in last period waiting to get out of school. When the bell rang he jumped out of his seat and ran to the door without paying attention. He walked through it and bumped into his best friend Sam, knocking her over. Danny quickly helped her up and when she was standing he noticed how hot she looked. Danny and Sam had been friends for a long time but he had only noticed how cute she looked since they were 14 now they were 16. He had only admitted to Tucker that he liked her. He noticed that she was waving a hand in front of his face; he also noticed he had been staring at her this whole time.

"Are you ok, Danny," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny said.

Little did he know that Sam had a secret too that only Tucker knew. After heading to his locker Tucker finally showed up. "Ready to go to Nasty Burger," he said in a hurry.

"Yeah, let's go," Danny and Sam said together.

After ordering they sat down, Tucker next to Danny and Sam across from Danny. Sam pulled out her laptop and looked up some thing on a gothic store. Danny just sat there staring at her. Finally Tucker leaned over and said, "Will you just tell her you love her and get it over with? You've been staring at her the whole time we've been here."

"I can't. If she doesn't feel the same way that will make it weird between us."

"She does feel the same way," Tucker muttered.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Oh…nothing" Tucker said quickly then started eating again so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions. When Sam got off she noticed Danny staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

"Nothing" Danny answered, blushing. He knew she hated when people stared at her but she never snapped at them. _She must just be in a bad mood,_ he told himself.

After they ate they started home. Tucker was talking to Danny but Danny was too busy looking at Sam to notice.

"You should tell her" Tucker said in Danny's ear.

"No way," Danny said, "So stop telling me to!"

They finally made it to Tucker's house and he said goodbye and left. Danny and Sam started walking again. They were silent until they had to go their own separate ways, when they said quick goodbyes. When Danny got home he noticed there had been no ghost at all so he just shrugged it off and went to his room to do homework. But he just keeps thinking of Sam, so he decided to call her.

"Hello," Sam said.

"Hey Sam, it's Danny."

There was silence.

"Sam?"

All the sudden there was a noise and someone else answered the phone.

"I'm the Box Ghost, fear me."

"Oh, no."

Then there was a crash and the phone went dead.


	2. oh no

"Sam"

Danny hung up the phone and ran out of his room. He was planning on running to Sams house. When he came to the top of the stairs he remembered he was half ghost. He ran back in his room. "Going ghost" then two blue rings came around his waist making him have snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He flew out the window and to Sams house. When he got in her room Sam was tied up on her bed with the box ghost yelling at her, but she had her mouth taped shut so she couldn't talk. He keeps asking where her boyfriend was and when he was going to show up.

Danny tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned around he was smiling. "There he is, how are you Danny it's been a long time." Then went into his speech. Danny sucked him in the thermos. Danny quickly untied Sam.

"Are you ok Sam"?

"Ya I'm fine Danny"

"That's good"

"Look I'm sorry about when I snapped at you at Nasty burgers. I got a call from my old boyfriend saying he wonted me back."

"Look its fine about you snapping at me. So your old boyfriend called? What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I was in love with someone."

"Oh…who?"

"You"

"I love you, too" then he leaned over and was about to kiss her when her door flew open. A guy with a mad face stood there. I wonder who that is? Danny though.

Pleas review! And give suggestions for chapter 3!


End file.
